nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 22
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None |winner = "Statements" |pre = 21 |nex = 23 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} North Vision Song Contest 22, often referred to as NVSC 22, was the twenty-second edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest was hosted in Sofia, Bulgaria, after Dara won the twenty-first edition of the contest with "K'vo ne chu". The contest consisted of two semi-finals held on 28 May 2017 and 4 June 2017 and a Grand Final held on 27 August 2017. Forty-seven countries participated in the contest. Azerbaijan, Finland, Ireland, Kazakhstan, Montenegro and Romania returned after last participating in the twentieth edition. Egypt also took part for the first time since the nineteenth edition. The winner was Sweden with the song "Statements", performed by Loreen and written by Loreen herself along with Anton Hård af Segerstad, Joy Deb and Linnea Deb. This was Sweden's first win after their victory in the third edition. Moreover, this was the third time a Big 6 entry has won the contest, the former being Norway in the ninth and Ukraine in the tenth edition. The winning country Sweden achieved its best result to date, as well as the second best result achieved by a country in North Vision history. The runner-up Greece achieved its best result to date, while the third place Germany gained their third top-3-placing. Moldova came fourth, while Hungary gained their best result since the sixth edition coming fifth. Cyprus achieved its best result to date as well, gaining their first automatic qualification in the next edition. Azerbaijan came last for the first time in a final and therefore achieved its worst result in a final to date, just as Ukraine, Finland, Morocco and the Faroe Islands. Egypt qualified for the final for the first time and therefore achieved its best result to date. Location Bulgaria (i/bʌlˈɡɛəriə, bʊl-/; Bulgarian: България, tr. Bǎlgariya), officially the Republic of Bulgaria (Bulgarian: Република България, tr. Republika Bǎlgariya, pronounced bɐɫˈɡarijɐ), is a country in southeastern Europe. It is bordered by Romania to the north, Serbia and Macedonia to the west, Greece and Turkey to the south, and the Black Sea to the east. With a territory of 110,994 square kilometres (42,855 sq mi), Bulgaria is Europe's 16th-largest country. Organised prehistoric cultures began developing on current Bulgarian lands during the Neolithic period. Its ancient history saw the presence of the Thracians, Greeks, Persians, Celts, Romans, Goths, Alans and Huns. The emergence of a unified Bulgarian state dates back to the establishment of the First Bulgarian Empire in 681 AD, which dominated most of the Balkans and functioned as a cultural hub for Slavs during the Middle Ages. With the downfall of the Second Bulgarian Empire in 1396, its territories came under Ottoman rule for nearly five centuries. The Russo-Turkish War of 1877–78 led to the formation of the Third Bulgarian State. The following years saw several conflicts with its neighbours, which prompted Bulgaria to align with Germany in both world wars. In 1946 it became a one-party socialist state as part of the Soviet-led Eastern Bloc. In December 1989 the ruling Communist Party allowed multi-party elections, which subsequently led to Bulgaria's transition into a democracy and a market-based economy. Sofia is the capital of Bulgaria. Sofia has been an area of human habitation since at least 7000 BC. Being Bulgaria's primate city, Sofia is a hometown of many of the major local universities, cultural institutions and commercial companies. Sofia is one of the top 10 best places for start-up business in the world, especially in information technologies. Sofia is Europe's most affordable capital to visit as of 2013. The city is at the foot of Vitosha Mountain in the western part of the country. Being in the centre of the Balkan peninsula, it is midway between the Black Sea and the Adriatic Sea, whereas the Aegean Sea is the closest to it. Bidding phase The 24 April 2017, the host city was revealed, and the arena choose is Arena Armeec in Sofia. Arena Armeets is an multi-purpose indoor arena located in Sofia, Bulgaria. It has a seating capacity of 12,373. For concerts it can grow to 17,000. It was originally called Arena Sofia before the Bulgarian insurance company Armeets purchased the naming rights until 2017. There are 887 parking lots, 614 of them placed in a central exterior parking, 231 placed in near streets and 42 designated for disabled people. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 26 March 2017 at the Grand Hotel Sofia in Sofia. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the fourty-one countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} 47 countries confirmed their participation in the contest. This included Azerbaijan, Finland, Ireland, Kazakhstan and Romania who will all return after being absent last edition. Egypt returned after last participating in the nineteenth edition. Returning artists The contest featured thirteen representatives who also previously performed as lead vocalists for the same and/or different countries. Lucy returned after having previously represented Armenia in the ninteenth edition. The5 returned for Algeria after failing to qualify for the final in the seventeenth edition. Jana Kask and Roby Fayer have both returned after previously taking part in the sixteenth edition representing Estonia and Israel, respectively. GJan from Lithuania took part for the third time after having taken part in #07 and #14, just as Anabela from Bosnia & Herzegovina, who took part in #01 and #15, in the latter representing Montenegro, Mária Čírová, who took part in #04 and #13 and Zhanar Dugalova, who took part in #07 as part of KeshYOU and #11. Nevena Božović and Zhana Bergendorff have previously taken part in the tenth edition representing Serbia and Bulgaria, respectively. The return of Eleni Foureira after the eighth edition saw the country Greece achieving another top 5 placing. Kaiia, who was performing under the name Kaya for Moldova in this edition, took part in the fifth edition. The North Vision Song Contest 8 winner Julie Bergan, who as well represented Norway in the sixth edition has returned to the contest. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Faroe Islands, Morocco and Ukraine also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty-one countries participated in the second semi-final. Belgium, Bulgaria and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all forty-seven participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : After withdrawing for the twenty-first edition, the country stated that a return this edition is very likely. However, on January 28, 2017, RÚV announced that it will not return, due to ongoing financial issues. * : Liechtenstein initially confirmed that Claudia Schanza would represent the nation. However, accusations made by the NBU of Schanza's song being political, as well as being a cover forced Liechtenstein to tender their withdrawal on 21 February 2017. * : On 29 January 2017, RTL announced that Luxembourg would not be competing in the twenty-second edition due to budget costs. * : Monaco hasn't participated in the contest since the seventeenth edition. The specific reason behind the withdrawal has never been confirmed. However, the country has always stated that a return in a future edition isn't ruled out, meaning that Monaco might return this edition. * : After the previous head of delegation received a third strike and was forced to resign from his position, it is unlikely that Portugal will participate in the twenty-second edition. However a return in the twenty-third edition with a new head of delegation seems likely. * : Slovenia was also one of the countries that withdrew from the Northvision Song Contest 21. A return in this or a future edition is uncertain. Associate NBU members * : Hong Kong was allowed to join the twentieth edition, as winner of the Associate Broadcaster Final. After achieving a top 6 result during the edition, the country was given the permission to take part in the following edition. However, mostly due to the fact that the country did not achieve a top 6 result last edition, the country had to withdraw from the edition. A return in future editions is unlikely to happen. NBU non-members * : Nessma confirmed that the broadcaster would not be seeking a membership in the NBU and therefore would not be able to compete in the edition. External links *Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 22